How the story began
by NatureHippie2102
Summary: How did Maka and Soul meet? How did Black Star and Tsubaki meet? How did Death The Kid and the sisters meet?
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I just want to let you guys know that i haven't read the Manga so I don't know if it explains how everyone met, but i really wanted to write my own version of how the weapons and the meisters met and how they all became friends. Thank you and without further ado, how Maka and Soul met.

Maka pov

My dad drops me off at the academy ball room. Lord Death threw a party for all new students to the DWMA. I was a bit nervous at first about joining, but i think this would be a good experience for me to make new friends and discover new things. My dad opens his arms for a hug but i just shake my head. He drops his arms and frowns. I open the car door and he pats my shoulder

"Have a wonderful time Maka" He says with a smile spread from ear to ear. I roll my eyes and step out of the car. I walk up to the door and smile. Lord Death throws a party every year for the new arrivals so they can mingle and make friends. I walk inside and the room is filled with kids my age.

"Weapon or meister" I hear a voice say. A tall man with long black hair tied into multiple braids ask me.

"Meister" I reply. He hands me a name tag that says meister. I look around until my eyes land on the food table. I smile and walk towards it. Suddenly, i feel a body crash into mine, causing me to fall. A boy with dorky glasses gets off of me with anger in his eyes.

"Seriously Black Star!? Do you really feel the need to push me into other people!" The boy yells. Another boy with blue hair walks towards the nerd.

"I don't care if we are surrounded by many people, never, ever, insult me!" The boy yells. I stand up and wipe down my clothes. The boy with blue hair turns away and walks off. I roll my eyes and continue my way to the food table. Once I get there, I pick up a glass and pour punch into it. Suddenly, I feel a hand grab my shoulder.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry Black Star pushed that guy into you" Says a girl. I turn to her.

"Its ok, I'm gonna have to get used to being pushed around if I'm going to be trained to fight Kishins. I'm Maka"

"I'm Tsubaki, Black Stars partner"

Her and that kid are partners? He's so mean and aggressive and she's all nice and kind.

"When did you two meet"

"A few days ago when the academy was taking in the new students"

I then hear a loud bang and see the kid punch the wall.

"Black Star! No!" Tsubaki yells before running off. I laugh slightly and take a sip from the punch.

"I wish there was music" I hear someone say. "Then the party would feel more lively"

I turn in the direction where the voice is coming from and I see a tall boy with white hair talking to himself. He wears a black tux with a red shirt underneath. The boy looks around until his eyes land on the piano.

"Perfect" He says and walks towards the instrument. I don't know why, but i decide to follow. He sits on the bench and puts his fingers on the keys. He is about to play when suddenly he looks up and locks eyes with me. I'm about to look away but, I don't want to.

"Hey" He says with a smile. I notice all his teeth have been sharpened to look like fangs.

"Hi" I reply. He turns back to the piano.

"This song represents my personality" He says before he begins to play. He plays this beautiful song that makes me smile. His fingers fly around the key board in perfect movements. I look around the room and see everyone dancing. I growl when I see my dad dancing with a women. I thought he dropped me off! That jerk. Once the boy finishes he turns back to me and smiles. I smile back and we shake hands.

"I'm Soul" He says.

"Maka"

He stands up and looks at my name tag.

"A meister, cool. I'm a weapon" He says.

"Really? What are you?"

"I'm a scythe" He then turns his arm into the blade of a scythe. I applaud him and he dramatically bows. I giggle before he turns his arm back to normal.

"You're partner must be pretty lucky" I say.

"I don't have a partner yet. For once I'm starting to think I might not be the coolest guy in school" He replies.

"I don't have a partner either"

He smiles at me.

"Do you want to be partners?" He asks me.

"Sure" I reply with a smile.

"How dare you!" I hear a voice yell. I turn away from Soul and see the blue haired kid walk towards us. Him again?

"Is there a problem?" Soul asks him, crossing his arms.

"I was the star of the party until you played on that piano. No one becomes a bigger star than me and gets away with it" Says Black star. Soul just laughs.

"Calm down Black Star, you don't have to be the center of attention twenty four seven"

"You two know each other?" I interrupt.

"Yup, and he's lucky" Says Black Star "If we weren't such close friends, I'd throw him across the room"

"Yeah, and then I'd slice your throat" Says Soul.

"Then I'd punch your face"

"Then I'll kick your dick"

"Then I'll break your neck"

"Then I'll rip out your tongue!"

"Then I'll rip off your legs!"

"Then I'll-"

"STOP IT!" I scream before wacking both their heads with my book. They fall to the ground in pain. Tsubaki covers her mouth with her hands in shock. I cross my arms as they both stand up. I have a good feeling about this school.


	2. Chapter 2

Death The Kid Pov

"Ok, how about this one?" My father says before handing me a picture of a girl in a long pink dress with her arm as a scythe blade. How would I use her? Completely un-symmetrical!

"No, she's..."

"Asymmetrical, I get it!" Father interrupts. He sighs and takes the picture back.

"Kid, you've denied the best of the best weapons in the world. You need a weapon if you are going to take my place as the grim reaper."

"I've realized that father, but I can't be an asymmetrical piece of garbage if I want to take your place!" I yell. Father takes a deep breath.

"Kid, I'm done with your attitude. If you're going to be so picky about your weapon, you can look for one by yourself."

I sigh and nod.

...

I decide to look for a weapon outside of Death City. This is my first time ever leaving Death City by myself so I'm excited. So much asymmetrical filth every where. I walk past a dark alley and see two girls beating up an old man. One of the girls grabs the mans wallet and starts going through it.

"Hey!" I yell, running to the mans rescue. I push both the girls off of him and he runs.

"What did the man ever do to you?" I ask. The tall girl crosses her arms and laughs.

"Look here Patty, a little boy is acting tough, how cute"

"Got some money on you kid?" The smaller girl asks, putting her hands on her hips. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow.

"Ooh, snooty are we?" The tall girl smirks. "Patty, you know what to do"

The younger girl glows before turning into a pistol and landing in the tall girls hands. The tall girl pushes me against the brick wall and holds the gun in my face.

"Look here kid, I'm Liz and this is my sis Patty. We are the toughest criminals in the entire city, you don't want to mess with us. Now be a good boy and open your pockets. You have ten seconds"

"Eight"

"What?"

"SAY EIGHT DAMMIT! EIGHT IS BETTER THAN TEN!"

She pulls away in confusion. I quickly kick the gun from her hands and punch her in the face. She grabs her face and I run away. I hear them follow so I pull out my skateboard. I quickly activate the jets and fly above a building. Might as well just stay the night here.

...

"So, did you find a weapon?" My father asks.

"No, all the weapons I found were asymmetrical."

He sighs and rubs his head. I can tell he's disappointed.

"Sorry dad" I say.

"It's ok, just come home whenever you're ready" He says before his image fades from the window. I turn away from the window and begin walking to the airport.

"Put your hands in the air!" A voice yells from the building I walk past. I look inside and see more than a dozen men pointing their guns at two girls. Those are the girls that tried to rob me yesterday. The older sister turns into a gun and lands in the younger sisters hand. Wait, hold on. I thought the younger sister was the one who can turn into a gun. They both can? Two guns... if I had two guns as my weapon, that would make me symmetrical. I NEED THOSE GIRLS! I run inside the building and attack the military men. The two girls look at me in surprise as I stand on the pile of the military men.

"Why did you help us? So you could kill us yourself?"Liz asks me.

"I didn't fully introduce myself yesterday. I am Death The Kid, son of Lord Death"

They open their eyes wide in shock.

"You're a grim reaper" Patty says in shock.

"Yes, and being a reaper, Its my duty to fight crime almost on a daily basis. The only problem is that I don't have a weapon. Would you girls possibly..."

"Wait, hold on" Liz interrupts. Suddenly, I notice something in her eyes. She isn't giving me that threatening look that she gives me, she looks, surprised. "Why do you want us? Being a reaper, you must have thousands of girls lining up to be your weapon. What makes us so special. We're homeless, we don't have anything"

"And that's where you're wrong"

"Huh?"

"You have everything I want in a weapon. You girls are fearless, strong, merciless, fighters, and most importantly, together you're symmetrical"

They tilt their heads in confusion.

"So you're asking us to be the weapons of Death himself?" Asks Patty. I smile and nod my head.

"We're in!" She cheers. I walk towards them and shake both their hands.

Liz pov

I can't believe it! Me and Patty are going to be weapons of a grim reaper. That's so amazing. Me and Patty have been on the streets for so long, and now we're going to go live in luxury with Death The Kid in Death City.

Patty pov

Lalalalalalala. IS THAT A UNICORN!? No, just a dog. Poop. I want a unicorn. Jingle bells jingle bells, jingle all the waaaaaaayyyyyy. What does an elephant say? I think its BRWAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hehehe, that sounded funny.


	3. Chapter 3

I know most of you expect this to be another chapter, but its not. I want to let you guys know that I won't be updating any of my stories until June 26. With exams coming up I won't have time to write stories. Also, times when I was supposed to be doing homework, I would write Fanfictions instead and that REALLY affects my grades, so I need to take a break. Sorry. I hope you guys understand, but right now I really need to concentrate on school. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, Firelordhippie , I'm actually not FireLordhippie any more. I am now NatreHippie2102. Thank you all for being patient and waiting for my story. I finished my exams so I can FINALLY update! *crowd cheers*. I also want to let you guys know that I won't just tell stories of how everyone met, but also what it was like starting at the academy, getting used to being roommates, etc. Without further ado, How Black Star met Tsubaki.

Black Star p.o.v.

I arrive at my new school, the D.W.M.A. I take in a large deep breath and smile widely. After today , everyone here will bow down before me, they'll worship me, they'll-

"Hey, you!" A voice calls out, interrupting my train of thought. I turn and see a large man with dread locks and a white tank top stand behind a table with name tags on it.

"Are you a weapon or a meister?" He asks me.

"You should know! I am the legendary Black Star, I'm the man who'll surpass God! Only a fool doesn't know how big of a star I am!"

"A man you say? You look no younger than twelve"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! Who do you think you are?!" I scream at him. The nerve of this guy, saying I'm younger than twelve. He'll apologize once he kisses the ground I walk on.

"I'm Sid. I'm a teacher here and you should give me some respect."

"No, you should give ME respect!"

"Calm down kid. I just want to know if you're a meister of weapon"

"Meister" I growl. He hands me a name tag that says "Meister". I grab it and pin it to my shirt.

Suddenly, a guy bumps into me and doesn't apologize.

"What the hell!" I yell to him.

"Calm your shit man, it was an accident" He replies.

"Accident or not, you should be ashamed for bumping into me. You should be begging on your knees and pleading for your life! You should respect the man who'll surpass God"

He stares at me for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter and walking off. I yell in frustration. If I want people to learn respect for me, I guess I have to teach them.

I climb to the top of the academy and stand at the tip of one of the cones.

"YAHOO!" I yell "Listen closely everyone! I am Black*Star! I am the one who will surpass God! I am the greatest Star in the entire universe!"

General P.o.v.

A few students look up and see a small speck standing on the school, yelling...something? But no one can really hear. Everyone just rolls their eyes and leaves. Everyone, except one very special girl.

Black Star p.o.v.

-"Common people, don't be so dejected! I'm just too much to handle! Holy, I am alone throughout heaven and earth! I'm going to have a halo shine down on me tomorrow!" I yell with confidence. Everyone will respect me now! Everyone now knows that I am Black*Star. I look down and see the school yard completely empty. Suddenly, I hear someone start clapping. I jump down from the building and see a beautiful girl stand in front of me.

"Um, that was great" She says shyly. I run up to her and stare right at her face.

"You're the first person to notice my talent, congratulations." I say. "What's your name"

"Tsubaki, I'm a weapon" She replies.

"I'm Black*Star! I'm a meister" I say. She smiles at me.

"Have you found a partner yet?" She asks me.

"Not yet, though I am expecting many people lining up to be my weapon any day now"

"Well, until that happens, could I possibly be your weapon?"

I stare at her and scratch my chin. Is this girl worthy to be the weapon of Black*Star? Would she be able to handle my awesomeness?

"Alright, I believe you are worthy"

She smiles at me and giggles.

"Thank you, oh great Black*Star."

I smile and walk proudly into the school. I turn and see her still standing there.

"Well? Aren't you coming? If you want to be my weapon, you gotta come with me"

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous" She replies.

"What's to be nervous about? It's just a stupid school. If your gonna be MY weapon, you're gonna have to deal with deadly, terrifying things everyday! School is nothing"

She smiles and walks to my side.

"Ok, lets do this" I say and we walk inside.


End file.
